


I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty (boy)

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pretty Boy (Affectionate), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “I can’t believe you just called me weatherboy, oh my god-”“And what would you prefer I called you?”“Alex, ideally,” he muttered, and Henry laughed.---Henry discovers a new way to get under Alex’s skin, in the best possible way.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty (boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/gifts).



> Sometimes... you just get possessed by the muses and write 5k of disgustingly self indulgent smut in a day because 2021 is shite and soft porn is one of the only delights you have anymore, ygm?
> 
> \+ big thank you to Beck the lovely beta reader for keeping everyone in character!! love you 💖
> 
> -  
> Title is (adapted) from Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko  
> 
> 
> EDIT: There's now a series, but all the fics are standalone, so feel free to read in any order!

Days they spent sprawled at either end of the sofa were Henry’s favourites. 

It was a week off for Alex, so Henry made it a week off for himself, too, itching to spend as much time relaxing in the company of his boyfriend he possibly could. He could see the digital clock beneath their TV tick over to 1pm, and he was still pyjama clad beneath a light woven blanket. 

Alex sat at the opposite end of their small sofa from him, leaning against the arm rest, seemingly enraptured in the book he had open on his lap. Henry had slumped down on his side of the sofa, scrolling through his social media feeds, tapping his foot gently against Alex’s leg to the beat of a song stuck in his head.

“Babe,” Alex muttered, eyes still fixed on the book before him. 

“Hm?” Henry asked, still absently knocking his feet against Alex’s curled up knee. 

“What are you doing to my leg?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _weatherboy_ ,” he said with a smile, snickering at his own joke, even as Alex groaned, looking up from his book expressly to roll his eyes at the man across from him.

“I can’t believe you just called me _weatherboy,_ oh my god-”

“And what would you prefer I called you?” 

“ _Alex_ , ideally,” he muttered, and Henry laughed.

“That’s no fun, though,” he said. “As much as your name is beautiful.”

“Well, you could always call me-” 

Henry looked up just in time to watch Alex’s mouth snap shut, eyes going wide. His gaze darted between Henry and the book on his lap, before sticking to staring resolutely at the pages before him. 

“What?” 

“What?” Alex replied. Henry could see him start to flush. 

“What is it I could call you?” he asked, grin stretching across his face as he sat up to look his boyfriend more directly in the face.

“I said nothing,” Alex said, too fast, a telltale sign that he was embarrassed by whatever it was he had been about to say. 

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed-“

“Fuck off, am I embarrassed,” he muttered, and Henry rolled his eyes, shuffling onto his knees to lean forward, practically crawling onto Alex’s lap. He pressed his lips against his collarbone.

“Don’t be _shy,”_ Henry said. He could feel his boyfriend laugh beneath his lips, and knew an eye roll was inevitable. Alex shut his book with a quiet snap and rest it against the arm of the sofa. 

“I’m hardly shy-“

“It seems like you are.”

“Henry-“ Alex started.

“Alex,” Henry replied. 

He could feel Alex grind his teeth together, a horrible habit he really should break, but he seemed determined to keep his mouth shut about this. Stubborn, even. 

“ _Alex_ ,” Henry murmured, slightly more insistent, when it became clear Alex was keeping quiet. He darted his tongue out to lick against his warm skin, in a spot that he knew made his toes curl. 

“Nnnh,” Alex said, head rolling back just slightly, and when Henry pulled back a touch to look at his face, he saw his eyes scrunched up, forehead creased, teeth just grazing against his bottom lip. 

“Please?” he tried, and then he was leaning in again and gently biting at Alex’s skin and whispering, lips moving against his skin, “for me?”

“Fuck,” Alex said, a sharp gasp tearing out of him and then he said - 

“You could call me _pretty boy.”_

Henry grinned against his neck. 

“Oh, could I?” 

“You’re being a dick,” Alex muttered, face red. Henry just laughed, shuffling up onto his knees to kiss up the column of his neck. His nose brushed against the bottom of Alex’s ear, and he pressed a light kiss at the juncture of his jaw and throat. 

“My pretty boy,” he murmured against his skin, and delighted at the ragged gasp Alex let out from beneath him. He had thrown his head back, like he was stretching specifically to leave as much beautiful skin on offer to Henry as possible, with hair curling wildly where it pressed against the sofa cushions. 

Henry wanted to devour him. 

“Fuck,” Alex breathed out, already sounding winded, with a blush already high on his cheeks. “ _Fuck._ You better stop unless you wanna start something.”

“I’d hate to leave you blushing for the rest of the day,” Henry replied. Alex rolled his eyes, before shifting forward and pressing a hard kiss against his lips. 

Henry gasped, and Alex only used that as an excuse to push closer, dipping his tongue into his mouth and tracing along the inside of his lips. He shuffled closer, pushing forward until Henry was tumbling backwards on the sofa, and Alex could crawl over him, pushing himself up to bracket Henry’s thighs with his. 

“Tell me what you want,” Alex murmured against his mouth as he kissed him, and Henry smiled. It was their code of consent, giving Henry the option to place his limits now before anything happened.

He could stay kissing Alex forever, but he had seen the flush and heard the gasps.

They both wanted something more.

“I want to make you come,” Henry said, voice quiet against Alex’s lips, before he pushed upwards once more to swallow his gasps and groans and kiss him senseless. 

He trailed his hand up Alex’s side, dipping underneath his cotton t-shirt and stroking his thumb along his warm skin until he felt him shiver. Alex moaned against his mouth, dragging his hips over the top of Henry’s legs as he let himself be kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

“Okay, okay,” Alex said, finally, pushing him backwards with a stumble and scrambling to stand before reaching his hand out to the man below him. Henry laughed, following his lead and letting himself be tugged through their apartment to their bedroom. 

“Alright, pretty boy,” he said, shutting the door behind him. Alex paused midstep, and Henry’s head swam with the ragged gasp that tore out of his throat at his words, and it took all of his effort not to drag Alex back and fuck him against the door.

“Get on the bed. Hands behind your back,” he said, grinning at the speed with which Alex complied with his orders, and watching with delight as the blush on his face deepened. He sidled over to the table at the side of their bed, bypassing the bed entirely and feeling Alex’s eyes on him as he knelt down to dig through the drawers.

“Good,” he muttered, only half paying attention as rifled through the drawer, until he heard Alex practically _keen_ from his spot on the bed - 

He turned and blinked, surprised at the reaction coming from the man behind him, but Alex was staring resolutely over his head, looking like he fully intended to ignore the flaming heat of his own cheeks. 

“Alex,” he said. 

“Mm,” he replied, still not looking at him. 

“Do you like it when I give you prai-”

“So what if I do?” Alex snapped, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence, and god, it was so telling when he was embarrassed- 

“If you do,” Henry said, keeping his voice low and quiet as he stood to kneel on the bed before his boyfriend. He leaned closer, watching Alex try to keep his eyes focused as he did, and stifling a smile. 

“If you do,” he continued. “I’ll have to keep telling you you’re my good boy.”

“Oh,” Alex said, and Henry grinned. 

“My good boy,” he said, fighting down a smile as Alex shifted where he knelt, letting out a soft, breathy noise. “My gorgeous boy.”

He watched Alex as he moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he squirmed, caught up in the simultaneous desire to give this man everything he asked for and more, and to _ruin_ him. 

Henry could sit all day and stare, but he could tell Alex’s patience was wearing thin, as he rolled his eyes over the expanse of warm skin, squishy muscle and fat, beautiful dark hair - 

“What are you waiting for?” Alex snapped, eyes fluttering open, and Henry shrugged. 

“Just watching my pretty boyfriend be good,” he said. Alex’s jaw shifted, and Henry smiled, before moving back to the drawer and pulling out, among other things a pair of padded handcuffs. He set them atop the nightstand, before kneeling on the bed once more and dragging Alex’s gaze away from them with a hand on his chin. 

“We’ll get to that,” he said, and Alex nodded, eyes flitting between his eyes and his lips. 

“Shirt off?” Alex asked, instead, and Henry nodded, trying to fight down a laugh at the speed with which he scrambled to draw his shirt over his head. 

Alex Claremont-Diaz was many things, but _smooth_ wasn’t always one of them. 

Henry grabbed the cuffs where they sat behind a bottle of lube on the table, moving around behind Alex and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He watched him shiver, and smiled. And then he got to work, wrapping a pair of padded cuffs around his wrists, focusing on the way Alex’s fingertips twitched. Whether it was out of unconscious habit or excitement, anticipation, he couldn’t tell. 

He paused as he pulled back, breath caught in his throat as he looked at the beautiful back of the beautiful man who had gotten onto his knees - for him. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Henry murmured, words punctuated with a quiet moan from Alex, and he could see him tip his head backwards. 

“You coming back here?” Alex asked, and Henry nodded, even though Alex wasn’t looking at him, caught up in how much he adored him. 

He crawled around him on the bed once more, leaning forward and kissing him with one hand on his hip and one behind his head to steady him, lest the handcuffs keeping his arms behind his back ruin his balance.

When he pulled back, he could see that Alex’s eyes had scrunched up, looking like he was close to shaking with anticipation. 

Henry traced his hand down Alex’s bare chest, fingertips dancing on his skin, brushing over a nipple, dipping and darting over freckles and acne scars. Even with a light touch, he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, even as he shivered with goosebumps that traced along the path of Henry’s fingers.

“Gorgeous,” Henry said again.

“Flatterer,” Alex replied with a huff, and Henry tutted. 

“You have to learn how to take compliments,” he said, punctuating his words by pressing harder against the tender skin around his nipples, although he may have done it so he could hear Alex gasp again. 

“Okay, fine,” Alex murmured, and Henry could already tell that he would say anything, at this point, to get on with it.

“Good boy,” he murmured, just to see the way Alex let his eyes flutter shut as he inhaled sharply. He could already tell that Alex was excited by what was to come, that his words were getting to him, making his shoulders tense and cock hard as he knelt on their bed, patiently. 

He reached forward, wrapping his hand lightly around his dick, and Alex hummed as he started moving, starting out right away with a ruthless pace. 

Alex gasped, arms tensing behind his back. Henry watched him throw his head back as he squeezed his palm around the warm skin of Alex’s length, curling his palm over the head of his cock every so often in the way Alex loved.

“Such a good boy,” Henry muttered, after a few moments of tight pressure, and Alex moaned, voice low and shaky in a way Henry recognised instantly. He smiled. 

“Henry, I’m-”

He pulled back. 

He watched Alex’s eyes shoot open in a flurry, body startling so fast he almost tipped forward onto his face. He was blinking wildly to try and focus on him. 

_“Henry,"_ he said, a sharp edge to his voice. Henry only grinned. 

“Be patient,” he said, dropping his hand down to his hip and rubbing his thumb over it. He felt Alex shiver. 

“I hate you,” Alex said, and Henry shrugged. 

“I can stop, if you-”

“No,” Alex said, practically moaning. 

Henry smiled, leaning forward to press kisses over his cheekbones. 

“Good boy,” he whispered, and Alex hummed. 

He reached forward again, moving his hands the same way he had been doing earlier now that Alex was a little bit further away from the edge of coming. He let his hands dance down lower, stroking against his balls lightly, delighting in the sharp, ragged gasps dropping unconsciously from Alex’s lips.

“ _Shit_ ,” Alex swore, hips stuttering desperately and uncontrollably as Henry pulled back again. Henry smiled, pressing more kisses to his face, his neck, darting his tongue out to lick at the beading sweat on his skin. 

“Henry, please,” Alex was babbling, now, looking up at him with slightly wild eyes. “I’ve been good, _please-_ ”

“You have been good,” Henry agreed, and Alex moaned, long and loud. Henry flushed, watching Alex drop his head forward. He was practically shaking. 

This time, he gave him less time to come further away from the edge, before reaching down and picking up the same harsh pace he had had before, tightening his palm sporadically against him. 

“Fuck,” Alex said, nearly a shout, and Henry leaned forward, sucking a small square of skin just over his collarbone into his mouth, hand still moving up and down his dick.

“Nnngh, Henry,” he started, gasping as he spoke. He was getting really close, this time, probably closer than he had been the other times. “Henry, please, _please,_ I’m so-”

Henry pulled back again, dropping his hand and snickering at Alex’s angry shout of indignation. He could see him glare, dark eyes turned on him with something that looked like a cross between rage and insurmountable desire. 

“Fuck you,” Alex spit, eyes almost watery with tears of desperation. Henry had no doubt that he would have petulantly smacked his shoulder by now if his hands were free. 

“I think it’s time to move on, anyway,” he said, leaning forward to press a light and unsatisfying kiss against his mouth. 

“ _Please,_ ” Alex repeated, sharp words through gritted teeth. Henry smiled, standing again to reach for what he had dug out earlier. 

“Wait-” Alex said, and Henry turned back, looking at him once more. He was panting, slightly, shoulders shifting. “Can you get naked?” he asked, breathless, and Henry smiled, stepping forward once more to press a kiss against his forehead. 

“Course,” he said, smiling down at his boyfriend, before pulling his shirt off above his head, and kicking off his pyjama bottoms. He flushed as Alex’s eyes roved over him, taking in all of him.

“You good, love?” he asked, drawing Alex’s attention back to his face. He nodded, and Henry smiled, fighting down the urge to kneel back down and kiss his face over and over and over again. 

No, he had a plan, and he intended to stick to it. 

He turned, feeling Alex’s eyes track his movements, and picked up the rest of what he had left on their side table, before turning back and showing it to his boyfriend. 

“You’re going to fuck yourself on this,” he said, teasing the vibrator in his hand in front of Alex’s face. He watched him swallow, but then he was nodding, eyes darting between the vibrator before his face, and Henry.

Henry watched as he shuffled on his knees, spreading his stance wider on the bed in anticipation, and smiled. 

“Eager, pretty boy?” he asked, and Alex nodded, desperate, seemingly past the point of caring how much he was teased.

“You’re real liberal with it, aren’t you,” he muttered, collecting himself just enough to be snarky, and Henry nodded. 

He shuffled forward, lube in hand, before trailing his hand under Alex’s dick, letting his gasps echo around the room as he gently started to slide his fingers over his skin. 

“You deserve it,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, and then he was pressing into him with his first finger, dipping just lightly into it and delighting in the groan Alex let out. 

“Fu- _uck_ ,” Alex said, perpetually red, now, and Henry looked up from where he had been laving attention at the mark left on his neck to see that he had caught his bottom lip between his teeth, hard. 

Henry kept his eyes on his face - on the way he bit at his lips, at the scrunch of his forehead - as he pushed his finger deeper, as he pulled out to play with the sensitive skin around his rim, as he added another finger. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, and Alex gasped, again, pushing his hips down onto his fingers again and again, twitching as Henry moved his fingers, as he brushed his arm against his dick. 

He grabbed the vibrator where it had fallen to the wayside, covering it liberally with lube before gently encouraging Alex to rise up so he could position it on the bed beneath him. 

“Ready, darling?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded, eyes fluttering open. Henry smiled, and then he was helping guide Alex down to gently lower onto it, watching as his mouth dropped open, hips stuttering. 

“Fuck,” Alex swore, voice quiet, and then Henry was pressing a button at the base, drinking in Alex’s surprised gasp, before letting go of it and leaving Alex untouched. “Nngh,” he groaned, starting to move up and down the vibrator, thighs straining as he shifted.

“Gorgeous,” Henry said, for what might have been the fiftieth time that day. He was enraptured by the sight before him, of his beautiful boyfriend, moving and gasping as he gave himself pleasure, knowing he was being watched. He ran his fingers lightly over his smooth thighs, dipping into the divots of his hips, trailing close to his cock but not quite touching it. 

Alex tipped forward precariously, and Henry shot his hands out, gripping his shoulders to keep him steady as he bounced up and down on the toy below him. Little gasps kept getting punched out of his chest as he did.

Henry reached one of his hands down between his legs, gripping the base of the vibrator and pressing one of the buttons on it again, and the buzzing got louder. Alex hiccuped out another sharp gasp as the vibrations went up, bouncing his hips even harder against it.

“Henry, _Henry_ ,” he said, repeating his name like a mantra. 

“My good boy,” Henry said, eyes roving over the skin and the sweat and the beauty of him, and he felt _greedy._

He hit the button. 

Alex let out a sharp cry, and he was shaking, now, more than he had been earlier. . 

“Baby,” he moaned, and Henry felt a shiver as he did, “Please touch me, Henry, please-”

“You sound so good when you beg, fuck,” he muttered, and Alex let out a sound that might have been a laugh, or just a sharp breath, twisting his hips as he moved. 

Henry didn’t know where to look. 

He wanted to stare forever at each part of him: at his straining thighs; the curl of his shoulders; the glisten of sweat on his chest; the angry red of his cock, dripping more and more; or the tight scrunch of his face with his eyes screwed shut in what Henry had to imagine was an overwhelming desire to _come_.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Alex was saying, chanting, words gaining in volume as his thighs moved faster, as his hips jumped and twisteted, as his stomach twitched. “Henry, baby, please, please-”

“ _Yes,_ ” Henry said, enraptured by the sight before him. His dark brown curls had flopped forward into his eyes, sticking to the sweat on his forehead, because he couldn’t move it out of the way even if he tried, not with his hands tied behind his back. 

“Gorgeous,” Henry murmured, again, reaching forward once more to press the vibrations up again. “You’re completely gorgeous. My beautiful boy. My good boy, Alex, you’re my good boy-”

 _“Henry,”_ Alex moaned out, voice _loud,_ and then Henry was reaching forward, desperate, to grab at his cock, twisting his wrist once, twice, before Alex came with a loud shout. 

He fixated on the beautiful crease between Alex’s eyes, screwed up as they were, as he came, mouth dropping open in a wordless shout as he pulsed and twitched, before slumping forward and dropping his head with an unceremonious _thud_ onto Henry’s shoulder. 

Henry brought his hand up to stroke gently against the back of his neck, pressing another kiss to his forehead as he panted. He could still hear the faint buzzing of the vibrator inside him, feeling Alex twitch with the aftershocks as it buzzed.

“You did so well,” he said, reaching down to turn off the vibrator and move it away from Alex, apologising quietly as the man in his arms jolted with oversensitivity, moaning quietly again. 

“Mm,” Alex replied, finally, nuzzling his face into Henry’s neck, still panting lightly. 

“You’re so hot,” Henry murmured, pressing a spatter of kisses to his forehead, cheek, face. “So bloody hot. My gorgeous boy.” 

He lay limp even as Henry shuffled, reaching around him in an attempt to unclip the cuffs around his wrists, rolling his eyes as Alex went still and uncooperatively refused to move.

“You have to move if you want out of these,” Henry said, and Alex huffed. 

“You move me,” he said. Henry rolled his eyes, smiling as he did, before nudging his suddenly sleepy boyfriend off of him and lowering him gently, face first, onto the pillows below. 

“Thish ishn’t comfortable-” Alex said, voice muffled against the pillow.

“Well, I have to get these off,” Henry retorted, tugging just barely at the cuffs as he fiddled with the clasps, but smiling as he heard Alex snort. 

He hissed at the sight of gentle marks on Alex’s wrists as he pulled the cuffs off and tossed them to the end of the bed, rubbing at the skin gently to try and get the blood flow back, even as Alex shuffled to turn onto his side and face his boyfriend. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice quiet as he brought his hands up in front of his face, and Henry smiled, feeling softer than he had all day. Except- 

“Oh fuck,” Alex said, reaching his hand out towards Henry’s dick like he too had noticed at the same time Henry had that he was still impossibly hard.

“This is about you,” Henry said softly, waving away his hand and kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, but consider,” Alex said, pushing himself up onto his elbow, still looking exhausted and bone weary, but with a certain hunger in his eyes now. “Watching you getting off is hot.”

Henry could feel himself crack a smile, pressing another soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“I won’t say no to getting off,” he said, delighted at the smile that broke across Alex’s face.

“Want my help?” he offered, and Henry shrugged.

“If you want,” he said. Alex pushed himself up to kneel, pressing a quick, soft kiss against his lips, before encouraging Henry to drape his hands loosely over his shoulders. “Gonna be a good boy and get me off?” Henry asked, mostly teasing, but Alex moaned as he spoke, shivering at the words. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice quiet, and then he was pushing himself down the bed to flop onto his stomach in front of Henry. 

Henry felt his cheeks heat up, eyes caught on the arch of Alex’s back as he leaned forward, hand wrapping around his cock and pumping up and down. Henry groaned, but Alex leaning forward and sticking out his tongue and -

“Fuck,” Henry swore. Alex hummed, and Henry felt it ricochet around his chest, fighting down a moan as Alex got to work with his mouth on him. 

He felt like he was going to melt in the heat of his mouth, soft and wet, with his tongue moving against him in every pleasurable place he had pulled out of Henry before. He swore, running his hand over his dark curls. 

“God, you’re so good at this, so good for me, Alex, darling-” he stammered, only half aware that he was rambling and babbling as Alex hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head - 

He was drawn back to awareness as he felt more than heard Alex moan, even when that sent a spark of heat zipping through his torso. He looked up to see his hips stuttering downwards to rub against the bed, and the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Henry shoved between him and the sheets. Henry gasped, hand flying back to Alex’s hair and tightening, heat curling in his stomach at the thought that Alex had gotten hard, again, from getting him off. 

“ _Darling_ ,” he said, tugging Alex’s hair again more incessantly until he got the hint and pulled off, rolling his eyes as he did so. 

“What?” he asked, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Henry blinked at him, dumbstruck; he most definitely was hard, stomach sticky with the remains of his first orgasm and even more precum. 

“Did you- are you getting off on this?” Henry asked, and Alex shrugged, but he could see an embarrassed blush on his face nonetheless.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said getting you off is hot,” he said. “And you’re, y’know, saying lots of things-”

Henry smiled, finding himself petting his hand over Alex’s smooth hair, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and smiling when Alex pressed his face into it, soft smile on his spit slicked lips. 

“Do you want me to keep sucking you off or not?” Alex said, still smiling into the hand against his cheek. Henry snorted, but shook his head, tugging him upwards until he shuffled onto his knees. 

Alex pulled him into a kiss, and Henry felt them both melt into it, leaning into Alex in the same way that Alex leant into him, holding each other up with hands on each other’s hips and shoulders, mouth to mouth, melting, melting- 

Henry shivered as Alex reached down to start stroking him off again, and he followed suit, lips still pressing against each other, even as their breaths turned to gasps and gentle moans.

“I love you,” Henry murmured, “Alex, I-”

“I love you too,” he said, smiling against his lips as best he could with his mouth dropped open around soft moans, before pressing their mouths together harder, swallowing Henry’s gasp with his own, moving his hand faster and faster- 

“God, fuck,” Henry cursed out, voice cracking as he came, so wrapped up in the sound of Alex moaning and the press of his hand on him and the way his stomach twitched as he started to come again, and so stupidly, disgustingly in love - 

“ _Fuck,”_ he said again, voice loud, and then he was shaking, still coming, and coming, hand stuttering as Alex tightened his grip and moved his hand faster to work him through it. 

He gasped at the sudden feeling of _too much_ , batting Alex’s hand off of him and dropping his head onto his shoulder, panting as he did. 

Above him, he heard a little breathless laugh drop from Alex’s mouth, and smiled, pressing a kiss to his clavicle. 

“You’re so good,” he said, and Alex snorted, smacking his shoulder lightly. 

“I can’t go again,” he said, and Henry grinned, lifting his head up to press a soft kiss against Alex’s lips, before flopping backwards onto the pillows below them. 

“C’mere, pretty boy,” he said, and Alex groaned. “What’d I just say?” he said, laughing, but shuffled down anyway, throwing his arm over Henry’s bare stomach and shuffling closer to him, pressing his nose into the divot between his shoulders and his neck. 

Henry smiled, leaning his head against the soft hair of the man beneath him.

“Alex?” he asked.

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that,” he said. He felt Alex shift, pretty clear in the image of him looking up. 

“Of course,” he said, after a minute. “Thanks for, y’know, agreeing to it.” 

Henry smiled, running his hand through his dark curls. He was so stupidly in love with this man. 

“Just wait until I figure out something embarrassing _you_ like,” Alex said, and then, pressing himself closer to the man beneath him, he whispered, “ _weatherboy.”_

Henry burst out into bubbly laughter, rolling away from Alex as he heard him start to giggle in turn, trying to draw Henry close to him again. 

He paused, rolling on his back to look at Alex with bright eyes, and falling a little bit more in love as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Claremont Diaz is a fucking sub and I'll fight anyone who tries to tell me otherwise 
> 
> (You can hopefully expect more sub Alex content coming s o o n 👀) 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies !


End file.
